Dmc, Crystal and Des
by crystal145
Summary: I'm not good at making summaries so yeah. Des was walking in the park until she felt a breeze move paased her. She looked up and saw someone standing there with a sword. Is this friend or foe read to find out. There are mentions to yaoi and threesomes. Two OCs but one is in a pairing.


Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Devil May Cry or Inuyasha and their characters. Only Crystal and Des.

There is mentions of threesomes and yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it. Hit the back page button.

Now on to the story!

Chapter One

Desdemona sighed as she walked through the park, looking for something to do. It had been a slow day at the business she and Dante ran, and she was antsy for some fun.

Crystal slides through the park passing someone because she was training with her father.

Desdemona felt a breeze and instantly went into a defensive stance, pulling out her gun, Obsidian, and looking around for trouble. Realizing how silly she was acting over a breeze, the nephilim girl put away her weapon and relaxed a little, still on edge.

Crystal saw this and pulled her sword out, and held it with her right hand since her left was burned from her poison. Her Father saw this and hid his yokai and watched from the sidelines.

Seeing the other girl, Desdemona went on the defensive, blue eyes glistening dangerously as she pulled out Obsidian once more, training it on the demon, yes, she was certain she was a demon, and not breaking eye contact.

"That's one heck of a letter opener, honey. You order bulk or something?" Des smirked.

"I'm the Princess of the West, I really don't need this sword to hurt you" Crystal said with a cold tone and her face cold as well

"Ah, a Cali girl, huh? That explains a lot. Tell me, your 'Highness', did Daddy ever tell you not to threaten strangers?" Her eyes glowed as she summoned Fang, a gauntlet with a spiked palm, made for piercing the victim's body and draining their blood.

"You think my Father would tell me to that. You must be joking. He is stronger than me and doesn't associate with demon killers or Hunters. We Demons as you called us are really stronger than those low-class demons you see every day. My family is Royal White Inu Demons and we are second strongest race of Demons to exist." Crystal explained while putting her sword away and her eyes change from gold to red sclera and blue irises

Des suddenly cackled. "Royalty? Please, the only 'royal' I can see you being is a royal pain in the neck. I don't care how sweet you talk, you're not taking over this city!" She dashed towards the girl and used Fang to grab her arm.

Crystal does not move knowing a devil arm cannot pierce her skin.

"Do you really think your weapon can harm me, I lived from being poisoned, blinded, and abused by demons and their technology. Madara Uchiha found me trained me and gave me the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan meaning I'm stronger then him also I can never go blind again. The Sharingan can read movements before they can happen, cast illusions, go into your mind, and copy anything."

"As fun as all that sounds, I've got more than this up my sleeve," Des winked, summoning a different weapon, Deception, armor that enhanced her speed to such a height that she almost moved faster than the eye could blink, enhanced her strength and flexibility, and also spewed poison.

Crystal sighed

"My five senses are better than Humans and any and all demons. My Father taught me how to sense beings without using my eyesight also you have a distinctive scent so I can smell you about

twenty miles away and ten with rain. I really don't want to fight while training with my father."

"Then think of it as training against a practice foe, but I warn you, I'm no dummy," Desdemona chuckled as she returned to normal. "Oh, and my brothers will probably show up and kick your butt soon anyway, so I'm really sparing you that agony." She then summoned an new weapon, but not a Devil Arm. No, this one was an Angel Arm, from her mother, Salvation, a crossbow with arrows of light.

"Um you might want to dodge?" Crystal said with nervous look.

"Dodge?" Des blinked. "Dodge wha-" She suddenly saw a humongous spider and dodged a leg.

"HOLY COW! Phantom?! I thought Dante and I kicked your sorry butt back to hell!"

"Itachi!" Crystal and Sesshomaru yelled, Crystal yelled nervously while Sesshomaru yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry, who?" Des asked, still wary of the creature and her sword, Liberation, at the ready.

"My little brother, but he is not allowed to leave the hidden village at the time of crisis. Itachi is behind the spider." Crystal responded by knocking Itachi out using Flash-step( Makes her move fast in short or long distances without using her energy) to get him away from the spider.

Crystal handed her little brother to their Father who was not happy.

Desdemona sent a bullet through the creature's head.

"That's why you don't let kiddies near creepy crawlies."

"Itachi plays with crows and keeps them as pets. I guess it's because My 19 siblings and I are geniuses. I really don't know how he out of all of the pets we are likely were to be comfortable with"

"19? And I thought my brothers were bad…" Des whistled. "Can't pull them apart for more than 2 minutes in spring, I swear…"

"Hey my family are dog demons think about it? Plus, some of my siblings were part of litters of five or six"

"Yeowch, I feel bad for you… 2 is enough to kill me, but 19?" Desdemona realized that she and this demon were getting along, and… she liked it. For once, a demon that didn't want to kill her, it was refreshing.

Crystal was starting to like being around this person that she show her true self instead of hiding behind a cold mask of indifference like she has to with the demon council and other demons, humans, and half-breeds who she does not know.

"Name's Desdemona, but you can call me Des." She held out her hand in friendship.

"My name is Crystal, heir to the Western Lands, some people call me Cry for short, if you want you can call me that." Crystal grabbed her hand and shook it with a small but noticeable smile.

Suddenly, 2 young men arrived with scowls on their faces, swords drawn.

"Desdemona, be careful!" "Watch out, Des!"

"It's cool, guys, she's a good one." Des rolled her eyes at her older brothers' over protectiveness, even though she's killed many a demon before. "Cry, meet my brothers, Dante and Vergil. Nephilim, destroyers of Mundus, saviors of humanity, yada yada…"

"Wait you said Mundus right?" Sesshomaru asked when he heard the name of someone one on his demon council.

"Yeah, my sibs and I kicked his ass!" Dante boasted.

"To be a bit more eloquent, yes, we did defeat him and destroyed the Hell Gate," Vergil nodded.

"Saved humanity from enslavement, we're kind of a big deal," Des shrugged nonchalantly.

"No I mean, Mundus was not allowed to harm or take over anything with humans, no offense" Sesshomaru said with a calculating look.

"Crystal make sure that Mundus is no where near Naraku, we do not need them making any plans"

"Yes Father." Crystal left quickly using her teleportation or what she likes to call it Instant Transmission. Crystal appeared back about twenty seconds later.

"Nope, still locked away"

"You really didn't need to do that, he's deader than Dante's pizza after a month." Des chuckled.

"Just have to make sure. Her mother and little sister who is human thought this Sesshomaru died after her mother's demons instincts kicked in think he was about to die and wanted to survive."

Dante blinked. "'He?' Your 'mother' is a dude?"

"Dante, you don't just ask that!" Vergil exclaimed.

"See what I have to live with?" Des shook her head.

"Don't worry compared to My parents and siblings this feels like home when I'm away from them since I'm married to Black Jack. My Mother is a Hanyou. They have both male and female parts" Crystal explained after cleaning her shortened claws from the blood that healed up after the poison was washed away.

"That's cool," Des commented before she heard a rumbling sound coming from Dante's stomach. She raised a brow at her brother.

"Eheh, oops," Dante laughed sheepishly.

"Hey My little brother Shippo's is louder considering he is small for his age." Crystal said with her hand on her chin.

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" Crystal asked

"Sounds great to me!"

"It does sound like a good idea."

"Let's go, then!"

"Why does this seem like we are going to have something with Strawberry Sundaes on the menu?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight questioning tone in his voice.

"Eh, I prefer chocolate," Des smiled.

"Vanilla is more to my taste," Vergil jumped in, smiling at his sister who smirked.

"Not in the den, big brother…"

Vergil blushed and coughed. "Moving on…"

"Hey at least you didn't have to watch as it happened during a feast on the table in front of everyone and be embarrassed by your friends and other demons lords and their mates!" Crystal yelled glaring at her father who smirked

"Hey this Sesshomaru could not help it when his mate was in heat and he had to"

"Stop it! You know I don't want to hear it!" Crystal growled annoyed that her father said that out loud about himself and her mother.

"I know how you feel, those 2 wouldn't shut up last week. I didn't sleep for 3 days!" Des groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"You liked hearing, though, sis," Dante teased.

"You don't really make much of an effort to hide your voyeuristic tendencies, little sister," Vergil smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Des blushed tugging on her jacket sleeves.

"Okay lets just get something to eat! Geez you're like My little brother Sasuke and his mate" Crystal sighed and scratched at her arm

"Crystal stop scratching your arm you will tear the stitches out." Sesshomaru growled and she glared at him

"Right, let's, before anybody else opens their big mouth," Des glared at her brothers before opening the door and letting everyone in.

Chapter 2

Sitting in a booth, everyone ordered their food (thankfully nobody ordered hot-dogs, otherwise it would've been way to weird) and chatted, got to know each other.

"How come you guys are eating it rare? Most demons I know like their meat charred to a crisp," Des chuckled as she bit a fry.

"Royal Youkai and Full-Blooded Youkai eat it to replenish energy and it helps us heal and helps the younger full blooded youkai to grow. Also We can't really have humans asking why we are eating meat raw or uncooked" Crystal explained after she popped her back and rubbed her neck.

"Well, we're half-demon, so we get it," Des smiled as she sipped her soda.

"My mother is able to eat human food but there is some food that we can not consume like honey" Crystal replied with a smile herself and quickly hid it after drinking her large soda of Dr. Pepper.

"Okay, you gotta smile, you're killing me here," Dante groaned. "You don't need to be so serious all the time."

"10 Hundred years of training for this Sesshomaru, smiling is hard to do when for a long time you had nothing you cared for." Sesshomaru said looking at the window for a second and looked straight at Vergil and Dante knowing they would understand at least a little bit.

"Hey, our desserts are here!" Des said. "This'll make you smile!"

"I don't mind smiling but I don't smile while someone behind you guys is looking over here every once in awhile. Humans don't understand why our fangs are longer than they are supposed to and they will try anything to get us cause our fangs can be used as weapons crafted by someone who wants the power of destruction." Crystal said with smile showing her fangs to them.

"You won't have to worry about it with us around," Des winked as she picked up her mixed raspberry popsicle and started licking.

"Okay, after this can My father and I mark you with a seal that if you want to use for anything to training and missions to company like friend/sister type thing. Basically meaning you can summon Inu demons and they will be loyal to you and you can summons us as well. Also My Father and I want to show you what we look like without our Youkai counseling what we look like?" Crystal asked kind of hesitantly since she never shown her true form other than her family and other demons in the Western lands.

"Sounds awesome!" Dante said as he munched on a strawberry and Vergil took a bite of his devil food cake.

"Count me in," Des smiled before sucking on her popsicle, making her brothers blush and nearly choke on their desserts.

"Something wrong, big bros?" She asked pseudo-innocently, knowing what was going on.

"You are so getting it tonight, Des…" Dante muttered in a low tone to not alert their new friends.

"You do know that we have very good hearing. We are able to hear a pin drop on a carpet floor through twenty cm thick cement that is soundproof?" Crystal asked with a fine eyebrow raised up and a smirk.

Dante blushed and munched on his sundae as his siblings laughed.

"Hehehe" Crystal laughed quietly."Never underestimate my family Dante we can be very surprising when we want to be. I believe they call us the Unpredictable ones at council meetings"

Dante suddenly got an evil smirk, directed towards his siblings.

"You wanna talk unpredictable? Look at these 2, can't do anything that won't leave them in a whimpering mess."

"Dante, what are you-" Vergil started before Dante grabbed his chin.

"This guy may seem like a dom, but you hit him just right, he's a whiny, simpering mess."

Des laughed before Dante laid a hand on her thigh and licked the popsicle, making her face beet red before he bit her lip, leaving her shivering.

"And this one loves being treated like a beeotch, dirty nothings, rough play, she loves it all."

"Dante…" Des whimpered.

"PLEASE JUST STOP!" Crystal roared

"Whoa, easy, I was just teasing," Dante stopped, but he knew his siblings were planning their revenge for that evening.

"Come on let's go somewhere to get the seals on you guys?" Crystal asked after she calmed down.

"Seals? You mean the cute little sea animals?" Des' eyes lit up at the thought.

"The marking My father and I asked if it's okay if we do that. We asked about that after Dante said I should smile more." Crystal said with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Of course," Vergil stated. "And we ought to go now, people are taking a special interest in our conversations thanks to someone." He looked pointedly at his brother who whistled embarrassed.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a moment there…" Des apologized for her lack of attention.

"You guys lead the way cause we don't know this town yet and if I know my daughter she will get lost" Sesshomaru stated after standing up and finished his drink.

"Hey, at least I'm not like Jellal who gets lost and forgets how he got lost in the first place" Crystal retorted about the Second oldest of her family.

"Yikes, that stinks," Des said as Virgil paid the bill and Dante led them all outside.

"I know just the place to go."

A few minutes later, the 5 of them arrived at a worn down old kiddie playground, a place special to the Nephilim triplets.

"The playground Mom brought us to," Virgil whispered in awe.

"It's perfect…" Des smiled softly.

Chapter 3

"Crystal, you go first." Sesshomaru said walking away from her.

"Um you guys might want to back up alot I could hurt you guys with my youkai and I don't my friends hurt." Crystal said with a serious look and nodded to her father thanks for letting her go first.

"Of course," Virgil said, backing up, and his siblings followed.

"Been through worse," Dante said nonchalantly.

"I trust you," Des reassured her new friend.

Crystal closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Electricity sparked around her as she changed her biological structure. First her hair changed from mid-Shoulder to down to her thighs and the color changed from black to Silvery whitish-blue. Her eyes from gold turn golden with a yellower tint to it and the pupil slightly cat like. Her nails from short like claws to longer and dripping a little bit of poison that made deep craters in the ground. Her clothes change from this generation to Five hundred years in the Feudal era in Japan, which is white with tealish-blue. A Blueish -purple crescent moon on her forehead, twin red stripes appeared on her cheeks and wrists. A tail also appeared wrapped around her shoulder. Her ears change from human like to the tips pointed.

"This is what I look like in my true form, I also have stripes on my hips, thighs, and ankles. Wing like markings that are the same color of the stripes on my back. I know it looks like I have eyeshadow on but that is also a demon marking."

"That is so cool! I wish Devil Trigger did that to me!" Des squealed in excitement.

Sesshomaru released his after Des squealed

"Wicked!" Dante applauded the demons.

"This is only our humanoid true form. We have a supreme form which is something you do not want to encounter when father is pissed." Crystal said stretching her arms and popping her knuckles

"Crystal can't control her size in that form but I'll show you" Sesshomaru said making crystal smile sheepishly.

Sesshomaru raised his youkai and wrapped it around himself to change his form. His cheeks stretched causing his markings to move to wrap around the end of maw and poison drip from his salva but making no damage since he can control the density of the poison.

"AWESOME!" Dante and Des yelled at the same time.

"Impressive!" Vergil smiled.

"I'm nothing of the size that was my father, full height is a flea compared to his. I'm going to be bigger than him anyway but I'm happy since I'm stronger than my father." Sesshomaru said even though he was in his supreme form.

"One question, what's with the moon?" Des asked curiously.

"The moon is our clan symbol really. We are the Moon Inu Demons or White Inu Demons. My Grandmother's castle which now my father's in the sky floating cause from her she said 'we have strength, speed, power, even our looks that are second to the gods and goddess.' I really wasn't paying attention to her since she hated my mother because he was born from a human that her mate had taken instead of her." Crystal explained while sharpening her sword, Senketsu Tessaiga.

"That is so cool!" Dante exclaimed.

"So, we'll be getting those too?" Virgil asked.

"Basically, just won't be in the same place as ours because we were born with them. Also if you don't want to fight anyone just show the mark and they will back off. The reason why is because it means you are protected or part of the territory of the Western Lands if they have a problem with you, then oh well you have Western Lands behind you." Crystal said with a shrug because it is natural.

"Don't know if my bro Dante will ever back down from a fight, but the summoning sounds pretty wicked!" Des said with great enthusiasm.

"Well, then, let's not waste any more time," Vergil implored.

"My father has to do it for Dante and Vergil because they are adults also male and my blood won't work on them." Crystal stated before she bites into her hand making the blood pool

"You're going to have a place where you want the mark to be and bloody so our blood can make the mark in its place" Sesshomaru nodded after Crystal said that because he wanted to have his daughter to have a good understanding of the process.

"I've already got a tramp-stamp, so I'll take it in the middle of my abdomen," Des stated proudly.

"I'll get mine on my palm," Vergil stated.

"I doubt I can get it where I'm thinking, so I pick the back of my neck," Dante requested.

"Okay it may or may not sting since the poison is in our blood aswell just not as strong as our saliva and claws." Crystal warned when just pulled Des' shirt and made a slight cut, deep enough to bleed but not life endangering. Crystal placed her hand with the blood on the cut and add a tiny bit of her youkai in it to be active.

"Also, I'll show you my tattoos after this if you want me too?" Crystal asked when she removed her hand.

Des winced at the sting and bit her hand to bear the discomfort.

"Sounds like a deal… I'll show mine, too…" she managed to say.

"I'm sorry about the pain. I'll show mine after father is done with them two." Crystal said pointing and laughing at Dante's face.

"You okay, bro?" Des said.

"F-Fine, sis, nothing your- Gah! Big bro c-can't handle, ahh!" Dante panted and squirmed at the pain of the poison.

"Almost there, little brother," Vergil grunted as the sting became intense.

"Geez, good thing it is the non-lethal dose then what Grandmother used on Mother." Crystal said when she yawned.

"Your marks have been made, Nephilim. My services are through." Sesshomaru stated when he let the brothers go.

"Whoo, glad that's over," Dante rubbed his neck to diminish the burning sensation he felt.

"Agreed, I do not wish to repeat this experience," Vergil agreed as he gripped his hand.

"At least now we can summon our friends!" Des said, revealing her mark.

"The only the way to summon us is to send small amount of your energy to the mark. Thus alerting us that we are going to be summoned" Crystal explained but seems like she confused everyone except her father.

"And how do we do that, exactly?" Dante asked.

"Fine I'll just show you. Des after I leave wait about twenty-five seconds then call a small amount of your energy to your hand and touch your mark." Crystal quickly asked then disappeared to someplace random.

"Okay…" Des waited a bit before she focused her demon energy in her hand, then pressed on her mark with her fingers.

Crystal appeared after that with food in her mouth " What took you so long?"

"That was only 30 seconds!" Des said in wonder at the girl's speed. "That was awesome! You guys gotta try it!" She motioned to her brothers.

"Not right now, Crystal still has to show you her tattoos." Sesshomaru responded after Dante grinned after his sister's comment.

"Oh yeah, slipped my mind, haha!" Des nodded. "All right, let's see them."

Chapter 4

Crystal pushed her sleeves up showing on her left side a tribal wolf on her upper arm and lower arm had on the underside of her wrist is a cross with arrows at the end and crown on top with wings and a snake wrapped around the cross. The Right upper arm had a egyptian curse with the head of the sarcophagus, the lower arm had dragons in yin-yang formation. On the right side of her neck had a Uchiha symbol and the left had a Saints row symbol.

Des whistled, impressed.

"Nice ink! Pretty sweet designs! My turn to show you mine."

Des lifted up her pants to reveal a cherry blossom branch that went down the side of her shin from her knee to her ankle, and removed her jacket to reveal a snake sleeve, with a beautiful blending of red, blue and purple coloring. She then proceeded to pull up her shirt to reveal a tramp-stamp of sorts, and this tattoo glowed before she summoned her sword, Liberation, and a small breeze lifted her red hair to reveal a set of angel wings, one blue, one red and a purple sword between them under her red curtain in front of her left eye.

"If I was someone else and seen those tattoos I would run." Crystal said because in the demon society and you have tattoos or markings it means you're pretty strong and they can't fight them.

"She is pretty tough," Dante ruffled his sister's hair. "I wouldn't mess with her if I was a demon lowlife, uh, no offense."

"You do realize you just insulted yourself, brother," Vergil smirked.

"We understand, but we are no demon lowlifes." Crystal stated after putting her sleeves back down.

"He's like this all the time," Des sighed as she put her jacket back on.

"It is getting dark and I'm sensing multiple beings surrounding us so be on guard." Crystal replied after she noticed something with her hearing.

"We got this," Dante boasted as he passed Ebony to Vergil, wielded Ivory and Des pulled out her gun, Obsidian, training them on the dark space surrounding them, reflexes sharpened in case they needed to fight.

Crystal summoned her sword, Senketsu Tessaiga that changed from a short blade to a long black blade with a red hilt. "Come and taste the Fresh Blood of my enemies Senketsu!" Crystal yelled releasing her Zanpakuto.

Suddenly a dead shrub began to move, revealing a contorted face in the edges of the bark, the branches and roots turning into limbs and thorny vines turned into a whip. It let out a horrid cry, and many others like it soon joined.

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru summoned his poison whip cutting the shrubbery into tiny pieces thus killing them.

Crystal sent four waves of her youkai from her sword kinda like her mother's attack with his sword.

Dante and Vergil started to shoot as Des summoned Salvation and attacked the bigger versions of the shrubs.

"Come get us, ya overgrown weeds!" Dante shouted.

"Did they just multiply?!" Crystal yelled after killing a few and twice as much appear where the others just died from

"They're like parasites!" Vergil growled. "This requires heavier artillery. Dante, Desdemona!"

"Yeah?!" Desdemona and Dante yelled after killing a few low class demons

"Devil Trigger" was all Vergil had said.

"Let's Rock!" Dante yelled letting his demonic energy transform his body.

Dante's and Vergil's Devil Trigger are similar to each other except the colors and abilities that best suit them both. Dante's was red with black wings and it looked like he had a helmet with horns. His eyes were red as well. Vergil's Devil Trigger was blue and a black for his two wings. The clothes that they were wearing also changed the outer layer to scales.

Desdemona's Devil Trigger resembled her brothers', deep purple surrounded her, black trimming her wings and an unfitting angelic face with violet eyes graced her scaly features, a feminine form graced by curves and claws, an unlikely vision for a demon, but then again, she was also half-angel.

Crystal and Sesshomaru jumped away and raised their youki to make sure they are clean from the blood and dirt that is being kicked up.

"What, afraid of getting a little dirty?" Des' voice doubled, one being ethereal and the other a raspy version of her voice. "Come on, we're not going to prom here!" She screamed and a sonic wave made a wave of shrubs explode.

"No not really, just it is a pain to clean the robes because on the youkai mending abilities sewn into the cloth itself" Crystal explained while rubbing her temple.

"Don't know what that means, but okay!" Des shrugged as Dante slammed into the ground and the shockwave sent them right into the path of Vergil's Yamato.

Crystal and Sesshomaru dodged an attack that came from behind them.

"Father they have Rin's scent of blood on them" Crystal said with a low growl.

"They have WHAT!" Sesshomaru roared raising his youki to a point of damaging the surrounding demons that was left.

"Did we miss something?" Dante asked as he punched a Bathos that arrived.

"Oh great, more calvary," Des groaned as she used Alastor, a whip, and used Bending Coil.

Sesshomaru used a condensed beam of youkai and shot it at the demons surrounding them.

"Leave at once or face the Wrath of The Lord of the Western Lands!" Sesshomaru growled loud enough to the ones that were still there.

"They aren't gonna listen, the only way to get them to leave is to make them!"

Dante, Vergil, and Desdemona surrounded each other and looked at the 2 Inus.

"You may want to cover your ears," Dante warned before the 3 of them let out an unholy scream together that evaporated the demons and even the boss who arrived at the wrong time.

"The scream won't hurt our ears because we are always around screeching around us all the time. Our hearing is not effected" Crystal said with annoyed sigh after thinking about her father's retainer Jaken.

The Nephilim released from their Devil Triggers, returning once more to their human forms.

"Ah, that feels better," Vergil said brushing off his jacket. "I don't mind using Devil Trigger if needed, but scales for skin is never comfortable."

"I don't know what you're complaining about Verge," Dante said. "We're totally badass as DTs!"

"It is pretty wicked," Des said popping her back.

"Only a few would say that. Most demons that have scales believe that it are annoying and would rather have normal skin." Crystal said when she shook the blood of her hands before they dried.

"At least they don't shed their scales around the castle and only outside of the walls or in the gardens." Sesshomaru said with a uninterested look when he looked around the destruction.

'Good thing I'm not on the clean-up crew' Crystal thought to Blackjack on accident.

'Clean up what?' Blackjack asked

'Demon carcasses, torn up ground and blood everywhere' Crystal said and closed the connection.

"Way to prune those punks, Cry!" Des pat her new friend on the back for a job well done.

"Thank you. I only get to do this when i'm training and hunting with Father and not on the castle grounds" Crystal said while rubbing her shoulder.

"That sounds kinda boring," Dante remarked.

"It's kind of Dante's and my job to hunt down demons that are causing trouble," Des clarified. "We can do this kind of thing all the time. If you want, I can see about opening a position in the business for you."

"Okay, but I have classes for demon politics after Father and I return to the Western Lands," Crystal said as she was rubbing the pain away from her left arm while she spoke.

"Politics? Sounds boring," Dante yawned, either to emphasize his point or because he was tired.

"Sounds like we'd better head back, this one's cranky when he's tired," Vergil chuckled much to Dante's chagrin.

"Back off, dude…"

"Yeah, it is depending on what is going on in the case. Also you can use the loopholes in Demons laws" Crystal explained why she likes demon politics just only a little bit.

"That sounds cool," Des grinned. "I always liked shortcuts, it's how I always won my old races with my brothers when we were kids." She smiled a bit before sighing sadly.

"My siblings don't race me anymore because I'm faster and stronger than them and they don't like it because they are sore losers and they throw fits. Mother always blames me on small things. I know father does not because he was not raised with humans and their coddling methods" Crystal said with a annoyed grimace.

"Must be nice to have both your parents looking out for you…" Des grumbled as she messed with the strands on her jacket.

"Most of my life until I turned one hundred and twenty-five in demon years, I was young, I did not know that my parents were Lord and Prince of the Western Lands until Madura found and trained me and that took about Twenty years of training. What happen to yours, and don't try to distract me or change the subject, I can tell by your facial structure and scent that you are upset" Crystal growled in warning.

Des sighed and looked up at the moon.

"If you must know, then so be it. Do you know how Nephilim are conceived?"

"Of course, I know I watched it happen before. The mother was a good friend of mine because I saved her life and got to know her while healing her" Crystal said and looked away from the triplets.

"So, you know of Sparda and Eva?"

"That was her name? Wow we never told each other our names." Crystal said with her eyebrows drawn close. "How did you-"

Des' head lowered and her voice was barely above a whisper.

"That was my mother… Eva, an Angel of Heaven, and Sparda, the demon who fought for Earth…"

Chapter 6

"Pup, Sparda was in the Great Demon War that joined our side against the Southern and Eastern lands attacking the Northern and Western lands for control because they were not prospering like we were. Sparda also was a general in Grandfather's and Father's army a long time before your mother was born and I was just a pup as well." Sesshomaru said when he remembered the name.

"He was more than that," Des sniffled. "He was the best dad I could've asked for, he taught me so much, how to fight, about demons, helped me and my brothers in sparring…" She suddenly growled in anger.

"Until that son of a bitch, Mundus STOLE EVERYTHING FROM US!"

Dante and Vergil looked at each other and knew they had to calm her down before she destroyed what was left of the playground.

"Whoa, sis, chill!" Dante asked.

"Desdemona, please, having a tantrum will not help."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Des yelled summoning Liberation and stabbing the ground in anger.

"SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!" Crystal roared making her youkai rise and making everyone fall to their knees from the density weighted levels of youkai.

"What the?" Des said.

"I can use my youkai restrain beings or protect them with it" Crystal said releasing them from the restrictions

Des blushed in embarrassment, ashamed of her behavior.

"I-I'm sorry… That was way uncalled for…"

"It was out of love that your mother sacrificed herself to protect you and your siblings. You got your revenge did you not? Let go of that hate and protect this city from demons like Mundus" Sesshomaru said with his head turned towards the moon with a straight face.

Crystal looked at her father confused but did not question him.

"I know, but…" Des sniffled and began crying.

"Let us out, she needs us!" Dante and Vergil pleaded.

"You're the only ones still kneeling I released a while a go" Crystal said with a eyebrow raised.

"Oh, right…" Dante laughed sheepishly as they ran to their sister.

"We were just worried," Vergil explained before the brothers hugged the poor girl.

"I understand okay but don't dwell on things in the past. I know it's different for you guys because your half-demons but demons lives are longer and humans lives are fast compared to our slower ones. We don't remember things like you do, we believe that happened so long ago we forget about really." Crystal said and knelled down to their height on the ground and put a hand on Des' shoulder.

Des sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay… sorry for getting all dramatic about it…" She stood up and took Liberation out of the ground, having it disappear.

"Now I'm ready to kick some demon ass!"

(A/n: Sorry for the short chapter)

Chapter 7

"Um is that normal?" Crystal asked pointing to the trees and there is rippling like water appeared in the middle.

"To us, yes, but to the humans, not so much." Dante commented using Ebony, ready to attack at a second's notice.

Crystal and Sesshomaru remembered something about this when they were in the library at the castle.

"It is nothing that can kill you. I believe it is for Desdemona" Sesshomaru said after sticking his hand through it and shocked him because he is full demon

"For me?" Des asked, confusion written all over her face. "Why not Dante, or Vergil? They're… better and more worthy…"

"The shock pulsed for your name" Sesshomaru said curling his hand in and out slowly

"Okay…" She stepped into the tree, temporarily blinded before she realized that she was in a white area that seemed to be on clouds. She felt on edge, but at the same time calm. She soon saw a white-cloaked figure with familiar looking red hair. Des' eyes widened and her breathing shallowed.

"M-Mom?"

"Yes, my child, I am here for you," Eva smiled, opening her arms.

"I missed you so much!" Des hugged her and cried her heart out.

"I want you to know that everything's okay, rely on Crystal she will be there when you need her to be. She is a great friend and even though she may seem cold at times it's because she is protective of friends and family. Our time is almost up my precious baby girl, tell Crystal Hatred's Bite is the key to Naraku's heart" Eva said after hugging her daughter tightly before disappearing slightly.

"No! Mom! Please, don't… don't leave yet…" Des held Eva's hand. "I don't know what to do… What if something happens and Crystal doesn't come? A-And Dante and Vergil aren't around? I'm… I-I'm scared… I'm scared, Mommy…" She whimpered and leaned into her mom.

"HOLY-HELLO!" Crystal yelped when she appeared "Eva?" Crystal asked hesitantly.

"Crystal, my old friend… Yes, it is me, the Angel you have rescued so long ago. I assume you have already met my daughter…"

"Hey, Cry…" Des sniffled. "Sorry, I'm just… really emotional… I haven't seen my mom since…"

She looked away.

"Since I was 7…"

"It is okay. Eva when I rescued you, I had my sharingan so yeah, my eyes look different I know. Also, I forgot to mention to you Des, my father has a sword that revives anything that has not died from natural death." Crystal said with a sheepish smile

"That would've been nice to know before I nearly wrecked the playground," Des said, playfully punching her new friend in the arm.

"The playground? You mean the one I took you children to when you were little? You… you went there? After so long?" Eva teared up.

"Um, where is your body and how do I get out of here?" Crystal asked getting really nervous without having her father's scent around her to remind her he is there always.

"Just tap your heels-" Eva started but Des interrupted.

"Mom, not that joke again!"

"I am serious this time, Desdemona," Eva said with a stern face, making her daughter shut up.

"Tap your heels twice, think of the place you wish to be and imagine yourself there. You'll be there in 3 seconds flat."

"Don't forget the sword!" Des added, desperate to bring her mom back.

"Yeah no, I'll just use Instant Transmission" Crystal said and place two fingers and could not sense her father at all.

"*Sigh*Fine" Crystal said and tapped her heels twice and disappeared from their sight

"I can't wait to have you back, Mommy…" Des smiled happily.

"Neither can I, my lovely Nephilim…" Eva smiled and hugged her daughter.

"See you soon…" Des followed Crystal's example and arrived back in the playground, a grin on her face.

Chapter 8

"Alright, I found Eva's body somehow and don't ask I don't know. Father can you please resurrect her?" Crystal said quickly behind a set of trees so Dante and Vergil don't see and think that they are doing something to their mother.

"Seems like Tenseiga wants this Sesshomaru to do it anyway." Sesshomaru replied and swiped the air above the body and watched as the color return and Eva's eyes open.

"Welcome back to the living my dear friend" Crystal said after pulling Eva up.

Crystal and Sesshomaru walk back to the others and waited.

Des smiled, tears in her eyes while her brothers stood in shock.

"Mommy!"

"Desdemona!" The 2 girls embraced.

Dante and Vergil looked in the direction that the two inu demons returned from.

They saw a familiar figure appear. It was their mother with a beautiful smile when her eyes landed on her two grown boys.

"Mother!" Vergil yelled surprised and looked to the demons that had smirks on their faces.

"MOM!" Dante screamed like a girl and fainted from the lack of air since he was hyperventilating.

Crystal, Sesshomaru and Des just looked at Dante's still form on the ground. Crystal and Sesshomaru barked out their laughter while Des and Vergil picked up Dante and moved him under a tree.

"That could've gone better," Des shook her head and fanned her brother's face.

"Oh, my child, are you alright?" Eva asked worriedly.

"Hehehe, coddled" crystal giggled but stopped after Sesshomaru glared in reprimand her on her behavior.

"Aghm...Sorry Dante." Crystal apologised after she cleared her throat.

"Uh, did I hit my head or something? Cause you can't be my mom…"

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you guys. My Father has a sword that revives the dead who did not die by natural deaths." Crystal said after facepalming her forehead.

Sesshomaru just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his daughter's memory.

"That would have been nice to know," Vergil raised a brow.

"It is me, Dante," Eva smiled. "I'm back, and I'm not leaving." She moved his hair out of his face affectionately.

"Father I smell a low-class demon with a ability to read movements" Crystal said with her head turn to the side.

"Like the one that fought mother and broke Tessaiga in half." Crystal eyes widen in realization.

"Tell the others immediately." Sesshomaru said turning around and drawing Tokijin and pointing in the direction of the demon

Eva immediately shielded her children, not about to let a demon take them from her again.

"Eva, this demon broke my mother's sword in half so be careful. Also, it can read your movements by reading your heart or mind or something I don't know how he is able to do this. My Father is out there and…" Crystal started freaking out and fell on her knees having trouble breathing.

"Cry!" Des called out, beginning to summon Liberation but Eva stopped her.

"No, my daughter, this is too dangerous. Allow me to show you how the Angel side of you does it," she winked before summoning Osiris, and spinning it around.

"You want my children, you foul creature, you must pass by me!"

She moved the scythe in a way that Vergil used his Yamato, slicing through the trees to reveal the demon.

"Eva, This Sesshomaru suggests that you use a very powerful attack that can slice his head. I know this demon type since I killed his brother." Sesshomaru ran to Crystal and wrapped her in his tail so she can have his scent around her so she can calm down.

"Understood." Eva rushed forward and used Osiris to decapitate the demon, much to the awe of her children.

"That was wicked!" Dante yelled.

"Incredible!"

"Go, Mom!"

"Thank you, my children," Eva smiled hugging the triplets. "I only wish your father were here."

"Then let's go get him!" Des proposed.

"What?!" Vergil exclaimed. "Desdemona, are you insane?! We'll never be able to reach him, he's gone for good!"

"We brought Mom back, who's to say we can't save Dad?" Des retaliated.

"Vergil, We do have a way to retrieve your father."Crystal said after she calmed down enough to talk.

"This Sesshomaru's Mother rules the realm of hell. I have access to enter without bringing the Temen-ni-gru back." Sesshomaru explained how they are going to get there.

Vergil groaned, the mention of the edifice bringing back bad memories between him and his siblings, but he was reassured by Dante and Des that it was all in the past now.

Chapter 9

"Vergil, for a long time I use to despise my mate because he was a half-breed, and I believed he killed My Father so I swore to kill him over and over again and he cut my arm off in self-defense, so about and year and a half I had a stump and it grew back because I decided to rely on my own strength and protect the people I cared about" Sesshomaru said after Vergil groaned and was reassured by family.

"I know, I still have bad dreams about it from time to time, though. The sting has only dulled for me," Vergil nodded.

"Vergil I THREATEN him to the point where he feared me and would not believe me at all. He was very hurt from how the demons and humans treated him and I just added on to that. He would not sleep or eat, what hurt the most was the fact he would not look into my eyes and was very afraid that I might treat Crystal the same way my mother treated me. Pushed away and treated like a mistake and had to do everything perfect. He almost ran when she was born, thus gave the demon council an idea and seal our memories and the fact we had a pup from us we almost killed each other. I have nightmares at least five each time I fall asleep, that if Inuyasha never found Crystal and brought her to me I would have killed him and would be last of the Royal White Inu demon, my mother was not royal more like high class." Sesshomaru told them and hugged Crystal closer to him and she put her head in the crook of his neck and smelled only his scent.

Vergil hugged his siblings as a method of support because he suddenly felt a headache come on.

Eva held her son's hand for support.

"VERGIL! DANTE! DESDEMONA! AH, MY KIDS!"

Vergil gasped for breath and held his head.

"Verge, what happened?" "What's wrong?" "Are you alright, my son?"

"I… I heard Father…"

Chapter 10

"That may be a side effect from staying in hell as long as you did when you did not die." Sesshomaru said rubbing Crystal's back after she passed out from pain her arm caused her.

"There is an instinct that is used that cannot be taught or learned called a Trill and alerts family members that something is wrong and tells the direction of where you are, or a blood bond/connection is used to contact the family through the oldest by thought process." Sesshomaru added after thinking about it and remembered something from a book of Legends, myths, folklore, and more.

"That means we can find Dad!" Dante said excitedly. "Lead the way, Verge!"

"All right, but I can't guarantee it'll be precise," Vergil worried.

"You can do this, my son," Eva encouraged him. "My only regret is that I cannot follow."

"Why not?" Des asked.

"Hell, is not kind to Angels, nor those with Angelic blood, Desdemona. If I were to enter, it'd be indescribable agony. You and your brothers have the protection of your Devil Triggers. If you are engaged in them, you are safe."

"Also, our enemies will know that we are there and will be able to sense us. My mother likes to play around and make things difficult for everyone just so she can have her way with things." Sesshomaru said and picked Crystal up and carried her in his arms.

"We've handled worse," Dante said as he and his family went to the old house, and Vergil heard Sparda call out to him once more.

"VERGIL! LOOK FOR THE BLUE ROSE!"

Vergil grunted from the headache before he looked at the portrait of Eva, and touched the rose in the painting before it split apart and revealed a fiery gateway, the heat so intense it nearly burned his face.

"Ah, I remember that sensation," he grimaced. "It's not pleasant."

"Remember, you must maintain Devil Trigger in order to pass through," Eva warned her children before they entered.

"Yes, Mom," Dante teasingly complained before he complied.

"Let's rock!" He shouted turning into his DT.

"For Sparda!" Vergil exclaimed before he turned.

"Bring on the party!" Des said as she DT'd.

Eva smiled, proud of her children for mastering their abilities.

"Wonderful! Perhaps after this I can teach you how to summon your Angel Visions. It is like your Devil Triggers, but in Angel form."

"Crystal and This Sesshomaru will meet you there since we have a different way to get in." Sesshomaru said before turning into a ball of light and flying off from their Devil Triggered followed after him in the same way that he did.

"Be careful," Eva worried.

"We will, Mom." Des hugged her before following her brothers into Hell, immediately sweating from the heat.

"Whoo! And I thought summer was hot…"

"We have to move quickly to avoid getting trapped here for eternity," Vergil said, worried that the fate that befell him would befall his little siblings. He didn't want them hurt.

Chapter 11

"Took you guys awhile" Crystal said with a smile

"Sorry, we don't exactly have lightening speed," Des joked.

"Where do we find Father?" Vergil asked.

"Isn't that your job, bro?" Dante questioned.

"I can't tell where he is exactly, I only know he's in a certain section of this place. We could be here a while…"

'Which increases the chance you 2 will be lost in eternal fire like I was…' Vergil thought worriedly.

"Easily. If we can sense you demonic energy we use the same one and try to find the fuller version of yours" Crystal said and confused herself explaining it.

"So, you're going to track Dad's blood by using the scent of our own?" Dante said.

Des looked at him in surprise.

"Looks like you DO have half a brain in that thick skull of yours after all!"

Dante rolled his eyes, unaffected by the jab.

"Essentially" Crystal shrugged.

"Nice."

Vergil rubbed his head as he heard his father call again.

"He's this way." He took the lead and went to the section Sparda was in.

"Hold on, my father and I are going to go and get our weapons that we are only allowed to use in hell" Crystal said walking around behind the huge gates that appeared after Sesshomaru summoned them.

"We should summon our Devil Arms, I don't think our Angel arms will be effective here," Vergil observed, summoning Beowulf.

Dante summoned Ifrit and Desdemona summoned Pandora, the 3 of them on edge and ready to fight.

Crystal summoned her sword made the teeth of the demon that is fire resistant, Corruption.

Sesshomaru summoned his father's sword, Sounga.

"Hopefully you don't go crazy with that sword Father." Crystal said when she saw the sword

"Don't worry this Sesshomaru trained with the sword. Now it knows I'm Inu Tashiro's son" Sesshomaru replied and swing it once just to hear it sing.

"Whatever happens, I will protect you guys," Vergil promised.

"Bro, I know you're scared, but we'll be fine. We can hold our own." Dante pat Vergil on the back.

"We are also are here is anything happens My Father has Tenseiga, but he can only revive you once" Crystal said with a strand tone

"Crystal?" Sesshomaru asked and touched her forehead "You don't feel warm" and he pulled his hand away.

"It was Blackjack he is annoyed and has a headache so I will technically fell it as well. Feels more like a Migraine, really." Crystal said while rubbing her temples with two fingers

"That sounds wonderful," Des said sarcastically before she saw a flash before her eyes.

"What was that?"

"No…" Vergil said, recognizing the flash. "No, NO!"

A sudden dark figure emerged, it looked so much like Vergil, but also not, with a cruel look in icy, cold, unkind blue eyes and a sinister smile.

" _ **Honestly, what makes you think you have a chance against me, the oldest, the smartest, the most powerful of the children of Sparda?"**_

"Verge, what the hell is that thing?!"

"It's… it's me… I was trapped here so long, I became angry, lost… determined… I became a shell of who I was!" Vergil lost control on keeping Devil Trigger intact, and when he lost it it was indescribable, unbearable agony, he screamed in a horrifying tone, causing the black, inky version of him to attack his siblings.

"Damn it! Dante, Des take care of him" Crystal yelled jumping in front of the attack. Crystal grunted and lost the grip of her sword and only held it with her right hand.

Sesshomaru saw the opening and started using his poison whip to make the other version of Vergil go on defense.

"Vergil!" "Verge!"

The 2 panicked and held their brother close.

"Hang in there, Verge!" Dante held him tight as Vergil spasmed from the effect Hell was having on his Angelic blood.

"Too… much! Can't…" Vergil panted. "Can't bear it!"

"You can! You can fight it, Aniki!" Des cried in despair, using Japanese to express her desire for her brother to be okay.

"I can't! I'm not strong enough!"

Chapter 12

Crystal tossed something to Des "Have him take this it will ease the pain and let him think clearly"

Crystal said after using the wall as support herself.

She caught it and had him swallow, and the spasms stopped as he panted, trying to catch his breath, but he started crying.

"Dante… Desdemona… I'm so sorry… I'm the worst big brother… You don't deserve me…"

"Oh cut that mess out!" Des scolded him. "You are not the worst, Vergil."

"Yeah, bro," Dante agreed. "You opened our eyes to what the world was suffering, and you raised us again when Mom and Dad were gone."

"But… But I fought you, tried to… to kill you! I-"

"That doesn't matter anymore, Vergil!" Dante exclaimed, using Vergil's full name. This caught his attention. "We're still here, because you saved our sorry asses more times than we can count, if you weren't there, we'd just be 2 more puppets of Mundus."

"You're the best swordsman I know," Des cried softly. "You taught me everything I know."

A quiet "Hey" was yelled from Sesshomaru and Crystal in the background.

"The point we're trying to make here, bro…"

"You're the best brother we could ever ask for."

Suddenly, a bright blue light surrounded the 3 of them, and suddenly Vergil turned into a full-on demon, black and icy-blue surrounding his wings and horns, arm braces pulsating light in tandem with his heartbeat. He opened his eyes to reveal black sclera and deep blue irises, fangs protruding out of his mouth and claws sharp.

"Moving!" Crystal yelled and dodged the attack but got cut on her side.

Sesshomaru Jumped away and nodded to Vergil and Dante signaling it was their turn to fight and went to tend to Crystal who fell to one knee.

"I'm alright Father, I've been through worse" Crystal said and activated the Sharingan to watch the fight.

"I will not be tormented by my past any longer!" Vergil yelled summoning demon energy into plasma balls, ready to fight.

"You won't hurt our brother you imposter!" Des growled.

"Back off, you sorry sack of ink!" Dante shouted.

"Never, I want all Humans and Half-Demons alike to cease to exist and they will pay for what they have done to the Demons, you have two of them as your friends they could kill and you would never be safe from them even your Father didn't care about humans until he spent time with them. Vergil and I used to have the same Ideals now he weak like the rest of them after he remembered his younger siblings. The Humans you guys are protecting will be afraid, angry and will attack verbally and physically. We have to rule their lives and keep watch because soon they will push you away" The Clone of Vergil said and watched them with a cold and calculating eyes with an evil smirk on his face

"Actually, I'm a Taiyoukai and my Father is a Daiyoukai meaning he is stronger than me and is the strongest demon in all demon races. We Inu youkai are second to the gods and goddess themselves." Crystal growled lowly and her eyes changed from the Sharingan back to gold then to red and blue at that comment.

"We don't hurt friends and family. We will never turn our backs on them." Crystal and Sesshomaru yelled at the clone in the same tone as each other.

"He is not weak! You're the weak one!" Des yelled before Vergil sent her back.

"I've got this, imouto." Vergil focused and blasted the clone with his demonic energy, severely damaging it.

Chapter 13

"We do this together." Dante said, aiming Pandora at the clone.

"Family never goes alone, big bro," Des held her ground with Liberation.

"Thank you… my little siblings…" Vergil smiled.

The 3 of them totally wasted the clone, in the process Dante and Des gained their own Devil Sight forms, Dante in black and blood-red and Desdemona in black and venomous purple.

"Whoa! Wicked!"

"Freaking awesome!"

Crystal fell into her father's arms after seeing her friends were happy with their new forms.

"Crystal?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

"I'm tired and in pain so let me rest Father or I'll will be in a bad mood and destroy your favorite vases and sculptures" Crystal growled falling into a healing sleep.

"Sounds like Des when it's a certain time each month," Dante said before getting smacked upside the head by Des.

"Not helpful… Want me to take her to Mom?" She offered. Hey, Crystal helped her find her mother, the least she could do was have her heal her new friend.

Sesshomaru growled when the triplets walk closer to him and his daughter Crystal. He is very protective of her since she is his first born and has been hurt a lot when she was taken from the protection of her family. He pulled her closer and wrapped his tail around her for comfort and warmth.

Crystal snuggled closer to Sesshomaru unconsciously and sighed at the warmth. She smiled for a split second and the smile was back to a frown, Sesshomaru nuzzled her head with his nose and laughed quietly to himself at her facial expressions that are so much like his.

'Apparently, she frowns from long years of not smiling due to training she had endured' Sesshomaru thought not noticing that Des was trying to help her.

"Please, let us help. She's practically family to us," Des begged, wanting to help her friend so badly. "My mom can really help, I saw her heal my brothers before when they played too rough."

"I'm sorry just very protective of her. She has been hurt too much I just don't want it to happen anymore. I want her to know that I'm here and I'm not leaving ever."Sesshomaru growled and hugged Crystal tighter and stood up.

I'll carry her then I'll hand her to you and your mother."Sesshomaru said to Des with a nodd.

Crystal winced for a second but her face returned before anybody noticed.

"I understand how you feel," Vergil agreed. "Dante and I will keep searching for Father, Desdemona, you lead Crystal back to Mother."

"On it, come on, Sess," she nodded, leading the Inus out back to Eva.

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru followed and clutched Crystal tighter to him so she will know that he is there and nothing will happen to her.

"Crystal, you know nothing will happen while This Sesshomaru is around so rest My Heir and Princess." Sesshomaru tried to whisper but couldn't because the growl hurt his throat.

The 3 exited the portrait to greet Eva, who stared at her daughter in awe.

"Desdemona, you… you look… so impressive! You managed to summon your Devil Sight form!"

"Thanks! But flattery is not what I'm here for, Crystal's hurt really bad. Can you help?"

"I can try. Sesshomaru, please, bring her over."

Sesshomaru huffed but carried Crystal to her anyway. Crystal winced and whimpered in pain but didn't wake up.

"Please help her she has been through enough pain." Sesshomaru uncharacteristically begged and turned his head away from them in embarrassment.

"Of course," Eva nodded as she summoned a glowing orb of light. "Desdemona, I need your help with this."

The Nephilim girl had since returned to her human form, and then nodded.

"Anything I can do?"

"Yes, place your hand on this light."

Des did so, and immediately she felt lighter, the light wrapping around her and changing her appearance, to a light-purple decorated angel. She felt pure, holy even.

"That's my baby girl," Eva whispered. "Now, repeat after me: Lumen tuum et sanitas, obsecro, ad hoc desiderat anima tua, qui lumen veritatis."

"Lumen tuum et sanitas, obsecro, ad hoc desiderat anima tua, qui lumen veritatis!"

Des' voice was soft, but carried power, as a bright, blinding light surrounded Crystal, wrapping itself around her before the Inu demon was left clear and with a serene expression on her face.

"She is now healed," Eva smiled at Desdemona. "Wonderful first job, my darling."

"Thank you, Mom," Des blushed a light lavender.

"Thank you, The Western Lands are in your dept." Sesshomaru bowed low in respect.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes and jumped up when she didn't recognize her surrounding area and hid behind her father.

"Crystal, it is okay you're safe." Sesshomaru calmly said turning around slowly making sure she can see that he meant no harm and would protect her if there was any harm.

"Crystal," Des smiled. "It's okay, you have nothing to fear. I'm here for you."

Crystal nodded and calmed down. She smiled softly at Des and then promptly fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry that you guys had to worry about me. My youkai would have held me in time." Crystal said while stretching her left arm and cracking her knuckles one handedly like her father does when he is warning others that he is going to use his poison and back off or you will die and I would not even care.

"Well, hey, you've got a guardian angel on your side now," Des winked.

Crystal just looked at her with a questioning look and just shrugged. She turned to her father's direction and laughed at his tail, which was wagging with joy and relief.

Des laughed as well, releasing her Angel Vision form and roaring with laughter as she subconsciously returned to her Devil Sight form.

"DESDEMONA, WE FOUND FATHER, BUT WE NEED YOUR HELP TO FREE HIM!"

Des stumbled holding her head.

"Ah, finally the bond has awoken in your family" Sesshomaru said with a hand on his chin.

"You mean like the one I have with Blackjack?" Crystal asked her father when she thought about her bond with Blackjack.

Sesshomaru nodded and pushed his hair behind his ear showing the twin marking on his wrist.

"My bros need us!" Desdemona summoned Pandora and held out her hand to Crystal. "If you're done being sick as a dog, would you care to join me?" She snickered at her joke.

Crystal growled and disappeared with Instant Transmission.

Sesshomaru just shook his head at his daughter's antics and followed after her.

"Geez, tough crowd," Des shrugged and entered the portrait once more, using her mental link to Vergil to find him and Dante fighting a horde of guard demons that were keeping their father in chains.

"We could use some help, little sis!" Dante said as he punched a Stygian in the face.

"On it!" She willed Pandora to turn into a demonic tessen, and used it to slice through a crowd of Bathos.

Chapter 15

Crystal came flying through cutting down the many enemies with her poison claws.

Sesshomaru was slowly walking in Crystal's direction using his poison whip.

"Crystal make sure you are not having extra poison flying around and hitting your friends, family and your allies." Sesshomaru said watching Crystal's poison and making sure the enemies die from the poison thus causing them to disintegrate.

"Watch out!" Des shoved Crystal out of the path of a Hunter demon's mace, ending up in an odd position. "Uh… whoops?" She blushed, but you couldn't tell against the deep violet skin.

Crystal pushed Des up and away while summoning two one-handed swords and stabbing one enemy and blocking the other enemies from behind her.

Des landed on her feet and spun around delivering a roundhouse kick to a Stygian behind her.

"We can't keep this up! We gotta get Dad and get the hell out of here!"

Dante grunted as he pulled Rebellion out of the Hunter's face. "Agreed, Verge! Do your thing!"

Vergil nodded and sliced his hand, letting blood drip on an insignia that glowed.

"Magna est enim daemonis, Sparda nomen tuum. Nunc et libero et fortitudo tua revocari!"

Crystal and Sesshomaru called their youki causing the enemies to stop and they could not move.

Crystal grinned a one-sided grin and Sesshomaru's faced stayed the same as always. They transformed into their Supreme Forms, Sesshomaru's being the bigger Inu then Crystal. They were both had their maws open in a snarl, poison dripping because that is their saliva.

The great demon roared from the agony of his punishment, a wave of flames eliminating any other resistance before he saw his sons, and shook in emotion.

"Vergil? Dante?"

He cried when he saw his daughter in her purple form, a vision of hellish beauty.

"My little Mona…"

"We're here, Daddy," Des nearly cried herself. "We're getting you out of here. Let's go."

Sparda nodded and erupted into smoke, his children entering the material realm where their parents were reunited.

"Oh, Sparda…" Eva cried burying her face in her husband's neck, while he whispered soothing things in Latin.

Des turned to Crystal and Sesshomaru.

"Thank you… so much… You've done so much for us, I don't know how we'll ever repay you guys." She turned from Devil to Angel in a split second, before finally returning to her human form.

"Agreed," Vergil nodded walking up to the Inus. "We owe you so much."

Crystal nodded "Vergil this is a seal that heals everything even fatal injuries but you have to be quick to use them. Also, restores energy and devil trigger strength in dire situations." Crystal said hand him a handful of small papers with designs on them.

"Just use a tiny bit of your energy to it and place it in skin or injured area." Crystal explained before they even asked.

"Crystal, we got go. Naraku has gained strength and attacked the surrounding territories" Sesshomaru said and nodded to the triplets

"Hai," Crystal answered and nodded her goodbye, using instant transmission to leave.

Sesshomaru left by flying to the West.

"My sons, my daughter… I am so proud of you 3. Not only have you survived without me or your mother being there to guide you. Hopefully you will not have that mishap happen again. Vergil, you are the oldest, they expect you to be there." Sparda replied after looking at his children.

Vergil hung his head in shame. "I am aware, Father. I am so ashamed of the way I fought with my siblings. They are the true mature ones, I wanted petty revenge against Mundus, thinking that I'd be a better leader than he was. It's frightening to think that defeating me in battle and banishing me to where you where were the only way Dante and Desdemona could make me see reason. I do not deserve to be called a child of Sparda or of Eva." After Vergil said his part and fell to his knees, Sparda walked up to Vergil and fell to knees as well and hugged Vergil, letting him cry into his father's shoulder.

"Oh, bro…" Dante joined the hug and squeezed his brother in a reassuring way, letting him know that he forgave him.

"Heh, baka…" Des shook with her own tears spilling out as she and her mother joined the little family huddle, all of them just crying and letting out all the pain and hurt that had accumulated over the last 19 years.

Epilogue

Sparda was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper while Eva was making breakfast. They were waiting on their children before they heard a thud and they knew Dante fell off the bed and did not wake up.

They also heard a muffled shout.

"Ow! Vergil, get your heavy butt off me!"

"It's not my fault! Dante shoved me over!"

"Yet you fell off the bed!"

"Can you guys not shout? My head's pounding..."

"From what?"

"I think you know what, little sister."

"SHUT UP, DANTE!"

Eva chuckled. "That's our kids."

Sparda chuckled "Yep, nothing to say about their attitude"

"I believe you were the one that gave them that, darling."

Sparda grinned. "Their attitudes are bearable, since we gave them stunning looks to make up for it. 2 handsome boys, thanks to me, and a gorgeous daughter, courtesy of my lovely wife."

"Oh, hush!" Eva blushed.

Vergil walked down with a scowl on his face and sat down at the table. He crossed his arms and waited for food and his siblings but mostly the food.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you could've kept your butt on your side of the bed!" Des scolded Dante as she went in front of him.

"Well, excuse me, Miss I-Need-A-Bubble, but you were asking for it yesterday with that pop stunt."

"It was a joke! Get over it!"

The 2 hot-heads sat at the table when their mother promptly served them coffee, with extra sweet creamer for Des and black for Dante to sober him up. Vergil got tea like he preferred and then the food was set out.

There was a knock at the door, causing everyone to look at it expecting it to explode like usual.

Sparda got up and opened the door and saw Crystal standing there next to her father who was turned away from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Sparda asked knowing Sesshomaru from before.

"This Sesshomaru is not allowed to return to his lands" Sesshomaru said with a growl.

"That is what you get for destroying Mom's garden when my siblings and I were just playing in the pond and the youngest one got hurt and you up and shifted into your Supreme form! I'm trying to understand to why am I not allowed to go back either" Crystal snapped.

"Who is this Sesshomaru-sama?" Sparda asked looking at Crystal.

"This is my daughter Crystal, she is the Heir to the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said smiling proudly at his daughter.

Crystal bowed at Sparda and He bowed back

"Des, Dante, Vergil! Sesshomaru and Crystal are here, Eva do we have enough food?" Sparda yelled/asked to his family.

Des ran to her friend/ sister and hugged her, Crystal awkwardly hugged her back and smiled at the two brothers letting Des go.

"Father I believe Vergil will like to spar with you" Crystal stated when she caught on how tense he was.

Vergil looked surprised "How did you know?" he asked in awe at the Dai and Tai youki standing in their doorway

"You are leaking devil or demon youkai or energy at that tells us how you feel." Crystal explained looking bored.

"Come on let's go eat before it gets cold and Dante eats it all!" Des yelled dragging Crystal to the table in the dining room.

Sesshomaru followed the brothers and their father who shook their heads at Des' actions.

After they ate Vergil and Sesshomaru stood facing each other with their swords drawn.

"No killing, maiming, or putting anyone in a coma" Sparda stated the rules

"Sesshomaru-sama are you ready?" Sparda asked looking at Sesshomaru, who nodded signaling that he is ready

"Vergil, are you ready?" Sparda asked looking at his son

Vergil nodded and got into a stance

"On go, Ready...Set...GO!" Sparda yelled jumping back to a safe distance

"AHHH!" Sesshomaru and Vergil yelled speeding towards each other.

1 Hour later

"You are really good at fighting. I still cannot believe that you are unscathed while I was beaten and bruised" Vergil complained while lying on the ground after the spar.

"Good fight. You still need more training to defeat me, but you will get there in time." Sesshomaru said helping Vergil up to his feet.

The End


End file.
